AC: Bro-hood
by Inkfowl
Summary: Connor Kenway becomes the "new kid" when he goes to live with his dad for his senior year. As if living with a father he barely knew wasn't hard enough, going from a small town to a big city is overwhelming. Luckily Connor friends a fellow senior, Desmond Miles, who introduces him to "The Brotherhood", a small group of unique seniors.
1. Chapter 1

Connor Kenway climbed flight after flight of stairs until he reached the door that would belong to Haytham Kenway.

Connor didn't know a lot about his dad, just the few things he remembered and what his mother had told him which wasn't much. Ziio didn't like to talk about Haytham because she hated how he put his work before his family, and that was why they didn't live together anymore. When he asked her when his dad would be back she would roll her eyes and say, "Who knows? His job took him away before your 7th birthday and that's the last I saw of him. Personally I don't care if he ever comes back." Connor knew his mom didn't really mean that because she looked so happy and in love in all of the pictures of her and Haytham.

He knocked on the door and waited. After awhile he knocked again, and right before he knocked for a third time the door opened. A man with graying hair stood on the other side.

"Connor?"

"Hello father."

There was an awkward silence that followed until Haytham stepped back into the penthouse. "Uh...um come in. Do you need any help with your luggage?"

"No. I got it."

"Okay. I...your room is this way. I hope you like it."

Connor stepped into the bedroom. "Well...it is a lot bigger than my old one."

"Really? I was afraid it would be a little small."

"No. I like it."

"Do...do you need any help unpacking?"

"No thank you. I can do it."

"Alright then...just um...just tell me if you need anything. I'll come and get you for dinner later."

"Ok."

Haytham started closing the door. "I'm really glad you're here Connor, it's nice to see you again."

"I agree. It's been a long time."

"Well...um...I'll be in the living room."

Connor had moved some of the furniture, put his clothes neatly in the dresser, and added the few things he had from home to the room. He just started reading one of the books he had brought when his dad came in. "You don't mind if I rearranged the room do you?"

Haytham looked around the space. "Uh...no no not at all. It appears that you're into wolves and this..."

"It is a dream-catcher. Grandpa gave it to me for my 10th birthday."

"I wouldn't want to offend you son but your rooms is really...st..."

"Stereotypical?"

"Yeah...that's not offensive or racist to say is it?"

"I don't..._think_ so. I mean I am personally not offended but others might be."

"Right...anyway I can to tell you that dinner is ready."

Dinner was just as awkward as the first meeting that day. The only sound in the kitchen was that of silverware being moved and glasses being raised and lowered. Finally Connor said something.

"I haven't eaten anything like this before. What's your recipe?"

"Um...it's not my recipe because I didn't make it... It's delivery."

"That would explain the Chinese symbols on the side of the box."

"Yep. I don't really cook very much."

"Oh. Mom and I cook everyday."

"Hm...so um...does...does Ziio talk about me?"

"Well...no. She doesn't like talking about you at all. She says that she doesn't care if you come back, but I think she would like you to."

Haytham twisted his wedding ring. "I would like to come back to...even if the other tribe mem...can I say tribe?"

"Father, unless you say it in an insulting manner I won't be offended."

"Right right...I'd come back even if the tribe members don't like me."

"Actually we're moving."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Mom said I could either stay with her at a friend's house while we look for a new house in a bigger city or I could stay with my grandparents on the reservation."

"So...I wasn't even an option to her?"

"No you weren't. I was the one that brought it up and she didn't like the idea very much but I told her it would be fine...and that I needed experience in a really big city."

Haytham scoffed. "Well I'm sure you'll get plenty here in New York."

"Yes. That is why I came...and I wanted to get to know you better."

"And I you Connor."

The rest of the evening was spent on light conversation and a bit of catching up. Then it was time for bed and hours later Haytham's alarm clock went off. He, still half asleep, fumbled around to turn it off. After a few moments of lying in bed he got up and got dressed for work that day. Exiting his room he walked to the kitchen where Connor was by the stove.

"Good morning father."

"Wha...what...are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast. I woke up early this morning so that we could eat and then I could walk to school."

"Hm...I didn't know that I had eggs and bread."

"You didn't, but last night after you went to sleep I went to the nearest store and bought some groceries."

Haytham ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "No no no...you did not do that and you are not walking to school."

"Why not?"

"First off it's dangerous walking alone at night, secondly the high school is too far to walk."

"It is?"

"Yes. 20 miles at the least!"

"Oh...could you give me a ride?"

"I don't have a car Connor. I carpool to my job and carpool back. When did you even sign up for school?"

"Before I came, I did it all online."

"Did you check yourself on the bus list?"

"No because I thought I could walk it. And why would it be dangerous for me to walk at night? The store wasn't that far."

"Oh Connor... Look at the time...I should probably get going so uh...take this and get a cab to the school, it's earlier than most people head to work so traffic shouldn't be terrible. Big thing to remember is not to talk to strangers."

"Mom told me that some strangers are just friends we don't know yet."

"Oh my goodness, you weren't kidding when you said you needed city experience. That is wrong, you don't talk to strangers."

"How about other kids at school."

"That's...fine but don't talk to random people on the street and don't give money to every beggar."

Connor looked confused. "Why not? Mom said to help those in need."

Haytham sighed. "Look...just take the cab, don't talk to strangers, and I'll explain everything later tonight."

"You're leaving without eating breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast! We stop at a coffee shop for doughnuts and coffee before work, and I am running late for my carpool! So I will talk later Connor, goodbye!"

Connor watched his father run out the door. "Oh...goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Connor did as his father said and made it to school on time. He walked through doors and was amazed at how big it was and how many kids were milling about. He decided to introduce himself and ask where the history room was when the bell rang and poor Connor was shoved and trampled until he found himself alone in a hallway. Well not entirely alone since there was a janitor nearby.

"Hello sir? My name's Connor and I..."

"_**Sir?**_ Why are you calling me sir?"_  
><em>

"Well...that's just a polite term. Anyway I was wondering if you could tell me which way it is to the history classroom."

"Of course. It's straight down that hallway and it should be the right."

"How will I know which door to go through?"

The janitor talked slowly. "The one with **HISTORY** on the door."

"Oh...right. Sorry sir, all of this new stuff has left me a bit confused." Connor gave a small smile.

"Again with the sir..." He rolled his eyes.

"Well what would you have me call you?"

"Achilles is preferred."

"Thank you for the directions Achilles." Connor hurried off to his class.

Achilles watched him. "I don't expect him to last long."

Connor entered the room to have everyone look at him. The teacher pushed up his glasses. "Well well well, nice of you to finally join us. I should mark you as tardy, but since it's your first day I'll let you introduce yourself to the class instead."

Awkwardly Connor stood in front of his classmates. "Um...hello. My name is Connor Kenway and my parents are Haytham and Ziio Kenway. I'm..." There was a hand up. "Uh yes?"

"Are you related to our gym teacher Edward Kenway?! Is he like your uncle or something?"

"I don't think I've heard of him...so no."

"Well it'd be cool if you were since he's a cool guy. A drunkard but still..."

"Desmond!" The teacher looked up from his computer.

The kid named Desmond shrugged. "C'mon Shaun you know it's true."

"It's Mr. Hastings to you. Continue Mr. Kenway."

Connor swallowed. "Ok. My uh...tribe is known as the Kanien'kehá:ka."

Mr. Hastings looked up again. "More commonly known as the Mohawk."

Nods and "Ohhh"s went through the room. Connor started again. "And..."

"Sorry Connor but I have a class to teach and your time is up so please sit down where there's a chair."

Desmond picked up his backpack when Connor came near. "You can sit right here newbie. My name's Desmond."

Connor sat down and started to take out his history folder. "I know your name. Mr. Hastings yelled it out angrily not too long ago."

"Angrily? Ah no, Shaun and I are cool."

"Then why would he yell at you?"

"Because Shaun's a jerk."

"But you just said..."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Uh Desmond, I think you should be quieter...and take notes."

"Notes are for nerds."

Mr. Hastings approached the desk. "Really? Well you can take this note to the principal for disruptive behavior."

Desmond leaned back. "Please Shaun..."

"Mr. Hastings."

"Whatever. I'm just saying that the time you waste writing some stupid detention note is time you're taking from the education of these young minds. So who's really the disruptive one?"

"Double detention." Mr. Hastings stuck the note to Desmond's face.

The bell rang and Connor packed things up.

"Can you believe that newbie? I don't even think double detention is a real thing."

"Oh well..."

"What class do you have next? Let me see your schedule."

Connor pulled out the paper and Desmond took it. "Hm...let's see history, science... Hey! We have the same lunch! You should sit with me. I know some of the coolest people and I think that they'd like you. I got to go be late for math, but knowing Clay he won't care. So I'll see at lunch buddy."

On his way to science Connor was thinking about Desmond. He was _pretty_ sure they were friends, but they hadn't talked that much and Connor didn't know anything about him. Entering this classroom wasn't as bad as first hour, but there still wasn't much choice for seating. Connor saw an open seat by a boy in a white hoodie. As soon as he sat down the kid scooted his stool to the edge of the table.

"Um...hi. My name is Connor Kenway, what's yours?" There wasn't a response. "I'm new here and I'm uh...trying to make some new friends." Still nothing. "New York is a big change from my old town." Not a word. "This weather huh?"

"Alright students let's pull out our textbooks and keep working on the chapter two review. Now some of you may know, but we have a new student today. His name is Connor Kenway and I expect you to be nice." Then the teacher walked over to their table. "Hello Connor, I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the class. You can call me Adewale. Here is your textbook, we're on chapter two so you should be able to pick up on our lesson. Altair is a great student and he can help you with any questions you have. If there's anything he can't assist with than come to me."

Connor opened his book and started to work, he noticed that Altair wasn't doing anything. "Wow Altair, are you done with the assignment already? I mean it was given to you yesterday but still..."

He watch as Altair put in earbuds and laid his head on the table. Connor looked around to see if anyone noticed and either they didn't or they didn't care, so he just went back to working. When class was done he waited for Altair to exit and walked next to him. "So..."

"What the hell?"

"Excuse me?"

"You keep talking to me."

"Well...I'm, I'm just trying to be friendly."

Altair gave him the most questioning look. "...Why?"

Connor gave a confused smile. "Because...I want to be friends with people."

"Why me?"

"Well the fact that we'll be sitting together in science is a factor, and you look like you could use a friend."

"Are you implying that I don't have friends?"

"Um...uh...well no...but..."

"What's your next class?"

"Oh uh...math." Connor fumbled with his schedule.

"History. If you're that desperate you could walk with me." Altair glanced at Connor.

When math was done Connor headed to the cafeteria and got a tray full of...what appeared to be pizza and some sort of mush. He scanned the room for Desmond, and saw him sitting at a faraway table wildly waving his arms.

"Nice to see you again newbie!"

"I have a name."

"Yeah, so does everyone."

Connor sat across from him.

"Whoah whoah whoah! That spot is not available. You can sit next to me."

"Why can't I sit here?"

A voice with a slight Italian accent came from behind him. "Because that is where I sit."

Connor spun around to see a boy with dashing features and a ponytail. "Oh. Well I'm sorry."

He smiled. "No problem, you're new so it's fine. My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "You and your silly Italy words."

Ezio laughed. "It still amazes me how you made it into the 12th grade."

Another new face came to sit next to Ezio. "No teacher wanted him for another year that's why."

Desmond frowned. "You're so mean Leo."

"I like to call it _**sassy**_. So um...who's the stereotypical Indian?"

Connor crossed his arms. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying that with the braid, the wolf shirt, and that rugged hoodie...you look like a stereotype. A fashion nightmare."

Ezio laughed again. "You're one to talk Leo! You're dressed like the stereotypical gay!"

"Darling I make this scarf and beret look good. And he's making his style work for him too! Whatever his name is."

"It's Connor Kenway."

"Leonardo da Vinci. Yes _like_ the famous painter and inventor."

Desmond had his mouth full of food. "Mut you paint oo!"

"Just because we're both skilled with a brush doesn't mean that I'm going around inventing things and drawing mystery smiles." Leonardo turned back to Connor. "Now back to you. Why are you at out table?"

Desmond swallowed. "Oh uh I brought him here. I was thinking he could join the Brotherhood."

Connor looked at him. "The what?"

The fork belonging to Ezio swung in his direction. "The Brotherhood. It's our group for all sorts of people, but we're not _quite_ misfits."

Leonardo gave Ezio's ponytail a tug. "At least not you Mr. Popularity."

"I can't help that I'm sexy, smart, funny, and a ton of other desired traits. But you're fairly popular too my friend."

"Just not as popular as you, but then again no one is as popular as you."

"You're too kind."

"According to Desmond I'm mean."

"I thought you were sassy."

The Desmond that was previously mentioned spoke up. "So um...back to the subject of Connor."

"Yes, yes." Ezio waved away the last subject. "So Mr. Kenway, we'd love to have you join the Brotherhood, but unfortunately we don't know you so well. However throughout the course of the day you shall be observed and we will get back to you at the end of school."

Connor sat confused. "Um...alri..." Then he saw Altair sitting alone at a table. "Aw...I should invite him over. Hey! Alt..."

Leo put a hand on his mouth. "Shh! No. We have a weird group, but we're still cool. We're cool weirdos, Altair is a weird weirdo. It's not that we're being mean, but he's not Brotherhood material."

"...Cool weirdos? Weird...weirdos?"

"I'll explain the cliques, or the tiers of popularity here. Tier one: The jocks, the pretty girls, rich kids, and us. Second tier: Female athletes, the gamers, art kids including theater and musics, and the cool Asians excluding the weird anime nerds. Third tier: the goths, the punks, the for-mentioned anime obsessed people, the emos, and the geeks and nerds. Fourth tier: everybody else. Then there's the Al-tair."

Desmond laughed. "Oh...heh heh...I get it."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Congratulations. And technically hipsters are in tier three but they're _too cool_ to be in a clique. It's too _main-stream_ for them."

Connor looked towards Altair again. "Wow. Back at my old school everyone got along with everyone else."

Desmond shrugged. "Sorry we can't help the guy out, but he probably wouldn't talk to us even if we tried. He hasn't talked to anyone since uh...uh...oh what was his name."

Ezio raised a perfect eyebrow. "He used to talk to people?"

"Oh yeah! This was back when you two were in that private school so like...before 7th grade. And even then Altair wasn't very social but he knew some people. He only started being a quiet weirdo when his best friend moved away. I think his name was Milk or...something. Um..Maltic...Maleek...Mallacks...Malekey? Oh Malik! That was his name! Altair and Malik were like, inseparable, much like Leo and Ezio. These two would be talking and laughing together all the time, and then Malik moved away and Altair hasn't said anything to anybody since."

Connor thought about himself moving away from Kanen'tó:kon. Sure his friend missed him, and he missed his best friend, but Connor couldn't stand the thought of not wanting to make new friends. "Well...he talked to me."

The table focused all of their attention on Connor. Desmond grabbed his shoulders. "Really?! What'd he say?"

Connor shrugged, which was difficult with Desmond's grip. "Um...not much, and actually he didn't really talk, but he listened to me all the way to math."

Desmond started shaking him. "Don't do that! You could've jeopardized your whole senior year!"

"I don't really care how popular I am or not." Connor said after Desmond let him go.

"How can you not care? Don't you want people to like you?"

"People will always like me wherever I go. So it's not a big deal to be liked by a certain group of people." Connor started to feel upset.

"But...there will be people who will make fun of you."

"So? There are decisions I make, and things I can't control, the results of these are no ones business but my own."

Leo nodded. "I should write that down and sell it on a magnet, or maybe a poster."

Ezio slightly shoved him. "What my friend meant to say was he really admires what you said."

"But...but what about...like..." Desmond tried to think of something else to say, but instead just shrugged.

The rest of the conversation was the usual lunch time discussions. After dumping his tray Connor had to get to the English classroom. The teacher told him he was lucky because he came on the day that they started their class book so he wouldn't miss anything. His next period was his favorite, it was video productions. Connor loved taking pictures and videos and putting them into slideshows. Last week they were just figuring out how to work adding images, videos, music, effects, and text. Since Connor already knew most of this he was able to catch on quickly. Ms. Crane didn't make him stand up in front of the class because their first assignment would be a video describing themselves. Then Connor had art, and was pleasantly surprised to find Leo in the same period. For his last elective Connor had P.E. At his other school the students changed for gym, and so he came prepared with a set of comfortable clothes. As he entered the room he spotted Ezio.

"Hey Ezio."

"Oh hello Connor! I heard you have art with Leo. He was surprised when you sat down because he wouldn't have thought you would be artistic...and he means that in the nicest way I'm sure."

"Uh...yeah. It was just one of my electives. I was originally going to pick a language class since it was required, but since I speak Mohawk that counted as my language. So then I chose art because I like to draw and I think I'm good at it."

Ezio nodded. "Hm...ok. Well I am glad that we have the same gym class. It gives me a chance to get to know you. Especially if you end up on my team for softball."

They headed outside and Mr. Edward Kenway split them into teams, with Ezio and Connor together. Their team was the first to bat. When it was Connor's turn he took the bat a got ready to hit the incoming softball. The pitcher let out a chuckle. "I won't go easy on you new kid. So you better summon your tribal ancestors to help you." The catcher added. "Yeah. Spirit bear give you strength and the great wolf help you run swiftly."

If there was one thing that pushed Connor beyond upset, it was insulting his heritage. So when the softball hurtled towards him, he hit it...right into the face of the pitcher, and as he ran for first base he let the bat swing back into the catcher. Immediately they started complaining to the coach. "Mr. Kenway! He hit me!"

Edward Kenway let out a laugh. "I'm...I'm sorry, but he's safe. I mean...that was **GREAT** new kid! But you weak scalawags can sit out. New pitcher and catcher."

At the end of the game Ezio gave Connor a pat on the back. "Wonderful performance Connor! I think you have what it takes to be a part of the Brotherhood! I know Leo and Desmond feel the same, but the decision is all yours."

Connor smiled. "I would love to be part of your group. All of you seem like really cool people."

"Fantastic! I'll talk to you more after school, but it looks like the coach wants to have a word with you. Meet you at the front door." Then Ezio jogged away.

Coach Kenway walked next to Connor. "So uh...what's yer name?"

"Um...isn't it on your attendance sheet?"

"Hmm...so it is. Well Connor Kenway I must say...wait a second. I'm Kenway."

"As am I."

"Are we related?"

Connor shook his head. "I don't think so, I haven't heard of you until I came here."

"Huh. What's yer dad's name?"

"My parents are Haytham and Ziio."

Edward thought. "Hmm...Haytham...that sounds...like a really weird name. Haytham...Hay-th-ham. Yer dad has ham in his name."

"Ye...yeah. Most people think it's spelled with an e, not an a."

"Well I just remember the name from somewhere. It's a weird name, but it does sound familiar."

"Um...Mr. Kenway I..."

"Know what? You can be Mr. Kenway, and you can call me...Captain Kenway! I've always wanted to be a captain."

"That actually leads to my question. Why do you talk like a pirate?"

_Captian_ Kenway smiled. "I just like to. It gets better results from the kids than normal screaming. Besides...pirates are just cool."

Connor nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow...captain."


	3. Halloween special

**(A/N So this is a Halloween** **_special_** **and will have** **_nothing _to do with the actual story line. Since the time is nearing Halloween I thought it would be a fun to have a chapter relating to the holiday. I hope you like it.)**

Monsters were everywhere...they ruined everything...and devoured everyone. Connor caught a glimpse of white as Altair sliced through a flesh hungry Haytham. Then Ezio grabbed his leg and pulled him screaming into the horde. Connor was backed against a wall with nowhere to run, and no one left to help him. He gripped his tomahawk, but despite the fact that she was going to eat his brains, he couldn't kill his mother.

Connor sat up in his bed. It was a nightmare. Just a... he heard something move in his room. Turning on the lamp he noticed it was 2:31 in the morning. The dim light cast shadows into the corners of the room. Yet there was nothing else there. He checked under his bed and dresser, still nothing. _"I must have imagine..."_ One of the shadows crossed his wall, and then the lamp clicked off. Luckily he always had a backup flashlight. He waved the beam of light all around the room. He thought about some of the horror movies he and Kanen'tó:kon had watched. He knew they weren't real they were just based on... _"Oh my goodness this apartment is haunted."_. Connor slowly shone the light around the room again. Suddenly a shadow lunged at him. "Ahh!"

He ran out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut, as if that would help. He ran into the other bedroom and flipped the light switch. "Father! Father wake up! Wake up!"

His dad turned onto his side. "Shu...p Hickey...drunken..."

Connor shook him. "DAD!"

Haytham yawned and sat up. "Wha...Connor?"

"Dad I think there's a monster in my room."

Haytham rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "It's after 2 a.m. why are you up? And more importantly why are you waking ME up?"

"Father, there is a **MONSTER** in my room."**  
><strong>

"I think you were just having a nightmare."

"No! This happened _after_ my nightmare."

"Ever heard of those nightmares where you wake up, but then you don't actually wake up, instead the nightmare continues?"

Connor crossed his arms. "Um...I should know if I'm dreaming or not. I woke up, this thing tried to attack me, and I ran over here. Besides, mom was in the nightmare, and she's nowhere near New York."

"Well then of course it was a nightmare, your mother is scary as...I mean...I love her very much. You know, the two nightmares don't have to be the same."

"I know what I saw. It wasn't part of a dream."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Check my room."

"Aren't you a little old to have your father check for monsters under the bed?"

Connor blushed just a bit. "Um...uh...actually it was on the wall but..."

Haytham stood up. "If it will help me go back to sleep then I guess it wouldn't hurt to look.

They entered Connor's bedroom and turned on the lights. Haytham got down on his knees to see beneath the bed and dresser. Then he observed the walls and corners. To do a test he clicked the lamp on and off. "Everything seems to be in order. You must have imagined everything."

"But...but it was real. I know it was."

Haytham shrugged. "Well I don't see anything ghost related. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed."

Connor followed him into the living room. "I was attac...dad. Dad look over there." He pointed to kitchen.

"What now?" Haytham looked at where his son was pointing. "Dear Lord."

A shadow, no, a mass of...something goo like was floating in the air. It wiggled a bit and ejected a small rectangle. The object slide over to them. Connor picked it up and realized it was his phone, the battery was 12% a big difference from the 89% before put it on the charger right before going to sleep. Father and son watched the blob as it bobbed on it's own.

"Oh man. That thing was in my dream."

"Really? Isn't that what your dream-catcher thing is for?"

Connor ignored the question. "But I don't know what it was doing, and it was actually on the floor instead...and at the school."

"Connor, I hate to interrupt, but I think your dream can wait. We need to figure out how to get rid of it."

"I wonder why it had my phone."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, of course. I don't think you can get rid of it. I wish I remembered what it did, although it never played a key role in the nightmare."

The blob moved itself out of the kitchen as Haytham and Connor fell silent. It manuvered towards them, then floated away. Keeping distance, it circled them like a vulture all while bobbing up and down, up and down. The elevator dinged in the hallway. The blob moved away from them and positioned itself above the penthouse door. Haytham glanced at Connor and then make a dash for him own room.

"Don't leave me here!" Connor whispered harshly.

He watched the blob bounce some more, and then his father came back...with weapons.

"Where'd you get my tomahawk from?"

"Your sock drawer, very easy to find. If you're going to hide something in your dresser at least put it in the pants drawer."

"Well where do you keep your...sword?"

"I used Velcro to secure the case to the top of the bed frame."

The sound in hallway stopped any further conversation. It sounded like three pairs of footsteps running towards them. The Kenways readied their weapons. Then the door opened and Ezio entered the apartment, Leo and Desmond were still in the hallway.

Ezio sighed. "Oh Connor I'm so glad you're..." The blob launched itself onto his perfect face. Ezio screamed as he tried ripping it off. After fumbling blind around the kitchen he collapsed to the ground.

Leo ran over to him. "Ezio! Ezio wake up! Don't die on me! Oh dear no, this...this can't be happening."

Desmond walked over to Connor looking very confused. "Um...so...that happened. What was your text about anyway? You didn't get us here just to kill us did you? Because I know some ka-ra-te."

"Text?" Connor looked at the phone the blob ejected. There was a group text sent to Desmond, Ezio, and Leo. **_Come to my apartment _** **_NOW_****_._ **"But...I never sent this."

"Well then who did?"

"I think the thing that killed Ezio did."

Desmond looked at Ezio and then back to Connor. "So a phantom text, and the murder of a friend by that very same phantom..."

"Yes." Then Connor sounded annoyed. "And you don't seem very bothered by his death."

"Maybe he's not dead just...sleeping."

Leo cried out. "Ezio! No! He's dead. Nooo..."

"Ok. **Not** sleeping. Hmm...it just doesn't make any sense."

"You think!? Our dear friend was killed by something that we don't even know what it is!"

"I was just talking that generally in monster or scary movies, the handsome male isn't the first to die."

"This isn't a movie Desmond!"

"How do you know? Maybe this is one of those hidden camera movies."

"No it's not!"

Before Desmond could say anything else Leonardo ran over to them. "Don't just stand here, do something with Ezio!"

Desmond shrugged. "What do you want us to do? He's dead."

"No he's not, he reached out to me for help."

"Maybe he's...undead."

Connor walked into the kitchen with Leo. "That's kind of what **not dead** means." While they tried to lift up Ezio Auditore, he moved. Only it wasn't a 'help me' move it was more of a bite. Connor, who was closest to the head, dropped his arms and back away. "He tried to bite me."

"Don't be ridicu..." Leo jumped back as Ezio swatted at him. "Eek! Ezio what are you doing?"

The only response was moaning and groaning. Connor felt the back of his shirt get tugged, it was Desmond. "Zombie! Oh my God Ezio's a zombie!"

Leo crossed his arms. "Or in pain!"

"He tried biting poor Connor! And then attacking you."

"Please, I bet I was just overreacting."

"Leo, look behind you, he's getting up! And _shuffling_ towards you all zombie like!"

"Desmond..." But Leo did turn, and true enough zombie Ezio was limping closer. "Ahhh! He's got my hand!"

Haytham pulled Leo backwards and slashed downward, severing the zombie's arm. "I suggest we run."

Leo shook the remainder of the arm off as he was yanked out of the penthouse by Connor. Desmond was frantically pushing the elevator button. "It's not opening fast enough! Connor's dad, you closed the door right?"

"Um...no. But don't worry, I don't expect him to get back up anytime soon."

"You cut off the head."

"Uh...no, no I did not. He fell down though, so I assume he'll have trouble standing without two arms. I could probably go back and..." Too late, zombie Ezio had used the door frame to prop himself up and was growling at them.

Desmond continued pressing the button, because it's been proven that it actually helps to speed up the elevator's arrival. "Come on, come on, come on!" The doors dinged as the undead came within biting distance. "Oh hello there, and goodbye." He shoved Ezio into the elevator and pressed a random button. The doors closed much faster than they opened, forming some sort of trap.

"Haha. Zombies are so dumb, he'll never get out of there."

Connor opened the door to the stairwell. "Seems like we're taking the stairs now."

Desmond groaned. "Ugh...my adrenaline is gone. I don't want to take the stairs..."

Haytham looked over the railing. "Sometimes I regret living on such a high floor."

Leonardo, Desmond, Connor, and Haytham descended flight after flight of stairs until finally reaching the bottom. Desmond, exhausted, knocked into the lady in the entryway. "S..stairs...zombies...so tired."

"Watch where you're going!"

Connor and Haytham took a step back. "Ziio!?"

Ziio Kenway took her finger off the elevator button. "Connor! ...Haytham."

"Mom! What...what are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to take a break from house hunting and visit you for Halloween. I had planned for it to be a surprise sweetie but..."

Haytham snorted. "Oh it was surprising, and we have our own surprise."

"I don't believe you're sweetie."

"Sorry, as your husband I just assumed."

"I was talking to Connor."

Leo nudged Desmond. "Sensing some tension."

"Yeah. She pushed the button."

"What?"

"The elevator, it's going to open at any moment...Oh dang! Uh Mrs. Connor's mom, we need to leave right now! That button you pressed is bringing down a zombie!"

Ziio crossed her arms. "And who are you?"

Connor opened the main door. "They're my new friends. But mom, Desmond is right. We should leave...now."

She looked at them all. "I think you're all tired. Zombies don't..."

The doors dinged and everyone ran outside, and Haytham grabbed Ziio even though she was trying to break the grasp. Even though it was late at night it was strange that no one else was outside. New York was quiet for once...and that was terrifying. Ezio's car was waiting by the sidewalk. The red five person convertable stood out as it was the only car they could see. Haytham let go of Ziio and looked to the ignition switch. "He left the keys in the car. Lucky us."

Desmond nodded. "Well we thought Connor was in trouble. I can't wait to drive this thing to save us from a zombie."

Haytham got in the car and turned the key. "Who said you were driving?"

"Ah man... Shotgun!"

Ziio shut the door. "Too late."

So Desmond reluctantly sat in the back seat. "Connor, you're parents suck."

Mr. and Mrs. Kenway turned around. "Pardon me young man?"

Desmond sank into the seat. "Uh...sorry."

Connor leaned forward. "Where are we going exactly? And do we really need to go anywhere? It's just one zombie."

As soon as he said that more moans, growls, and groans came from alleys and man holes. Slimy, sagging, fleshy limbs came from everywhere.

"Spoke a little too soon huh son?"

Leo pointed to the ground. "There's one under the car! Drive drive drive!"

Haytham shifted it and hit the gas pedal, rolling over the head of a zombie, and flinging a few more over the car. "Alright, but I don't know where to!"

Connor pointed to a street. "Take that turn. I think we should head to the school. It's full of food, gym equipment could be used as weapons, and there are plenty of places to run."

Following directions from the students, they made their way to the school with the zombie count limited. The front doors were locked, but Desmond led them to his "detention escape" window. It was left slightly open from Thursday when he made his most recent detention skip. He entered first and made a quick check before letting the rest of them in through the next classrooms door. Once they were all inside, they went to some of the exterior classes to make sure the windows and doors were secured. By this time it was 3:29 a.m. and they had the history room left. Inside they found Mr. Hastings asleep on his desk. Desmond gave everyone a 'quiet' sign and tiptoed to the desk. "SHAUN!"

The teacher sat upright. "Who? What? Desmond what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Escaping from zombies. How about you?"

"I had some work to finish up and then I was going home. I must have taken a nap. What time is it?"

"3:30 in the morning."

"Oh dear...Well I certainly hadn't planned on staying _that_ long. Wait...did you say zombies?"

"Yep. Hey maybe we call you Shaun of the Dead. Like Dawn of the Dead."

"Or the actual movie Shaun of the Dead."

"That's a legit movie? Weird. But yeah, there are zombies. Because when we went to Connor's this blob attached itself to Ezio and then he tried to kill us, but then these other zombies came out of nowhere so we drove here."

"You better not be making this up Desmond, like the last time you came into my room talking about the zombie apocalypse. Telling me to close up my windows and make torches from homework."

Ziio pointed to the open window. "I'm not opposed to having the windows shut. And if I hadn't just witnessed it, I wouldn't have believed any of them either."

"Well excuse me madam, but how can I..." A rotting arm stuck through the window, "...trust you? I mean you all break into a school in the dead of night and come in here to bother me with crazy stories. Wait...how _did_ you all get in here anyway? And another thing, how would closing a window do any good? Zombies would be able to eventually break the glass."

While Shaun was still talking the group took steps further and further back. The arm had turned into a head, and a torso, and at last a full zombie that was being followed by another. When Mr. Hastings finally stopped telling them everything that was wrong with their idea of zombie prevention and the very thought of zombies the first undead monster grabbed at his arm. Desmond, who was still the closest, snatched up a history textbook and knocked off its head. "For once in my life history has come in handy."

Shaun took the book back. "Books are meant as mental weapons, not physical weapons! Desmond I've had enough of this crazy prank you and these people are playing. I am leaving!"

"Did you not _just_ see the second zombie!?" But that didn't stop Shaun from pushing his way out of the room and down the hall. "That poor, poor man. He'll be eaten alive, which is really too bad because he was the one teacher I didn't mind."

By the time they watched him go several zombies had made it inside and were shuffling closer. Connor grabbed Desmond and pulled him away. "Let's go to the gym!"

When they turned the corner, instead of the double gymnasium doors there was an undead horde. Leo hid behind everyone else. "Mr. Connor's dad use your sword!"

Haytham pulled out the blade but before he could slice up any creatures a man in white robes came and slashed through them with a knife attached to his wrist. "You looked like you needed help." He turned around.

Connor smiled despite the circumstances. "Altair! I'm so glad that you're alive! And you saved us too!"

Leo looked at him. "What are you wearing? Where did you come from?"

Altair flipped back the white hood. "They're part of my culture and I'm taking that as a racist insult so I don't have to answer your questions. But you are welcome for me saving your lives."

Haytham sheathed his sword. "Yes thank you. However I had it well under control."

"Ha! You're just a novice when it comes to zombie slaying!"

There was a ruckus inside the gym. Altair flipped up his hood and out came the blade, ready to kill something. Connor held his tomahawk tightly.

Ziio took it. "This wasn't meant to be used! It was just a decorative birthday gift."

Haytham took out his sword again. "Yeah well so was this antique revolutionary war piece of history, but now it's covered in blood once more."

"Who buys something like that? It's just a waste of money." She gave the tomahawk back to her son.

"It's a precious artifact! This could've belonged to some high ranking British officer!"

Desmond shook his head. "You side with the Brits? Shame on you. 'Merica forever!"

"I **am** British you idiot! Besides does it even matter? Let's just go and kill whatever is in there. " Quietly they entered through the doors and looked around. Nothing so far. Leo pointed to the office. They turned the corner and found the creature. It was drinking from a flask and mumbling something about ships.

Connor sighed. "Mr...Captain Kenway. It's just you, we thought there was a zombie."

"A wha? Who are you?"

"It's me. Connor Kenway."

"Oh yeah the new Indian kid. So uh...what brings you all here?"

"We're fighting off zombies."

Edward looked at his drink. "I should lay off this stuff." He took another swig. "Ta hell with it. What's this 'bout zombies you crazy nightmare visions?"

"Um...we aren't visions."

"But I thought I was drunk."

Ziio grabbed the flask. "You are."

"What are you doing Johanna? I already gave you the money!"

Desmond chuckled, almost hysterically. "Drunk people are so weird sometimes. Makes you forget a larger horde of zombies are coming to eat us. I mean they already got Leo. And yet here we are, stuck in a tiny office with no way out."

Altair stepped in front of them. "Do not fear, my hidden blade shall take care of this."

Haytham stood next to him. "You got the last few zombies, it's at least fair for Connor to kill one."

"True enough."

Connor backed up. "But I don't want to kill anything."

"Come on son, be a man and save the people who you love from dying a horrible fate."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson. Now kill the zombies."

"But why?"

"Because I said so!"

"For God's sake!" Edward grabbed two pistols from his desk drawer and fired through skulls until there was a gap big enough to fit through. "Now let's move before those blasted monsters eat more of us!"

A french accent was clearly heard. "Well said drunkard!" They watched zombie limbs and heads go flying through the air until a boy and a girl were standing in front of them. "Bonjour."

Edward looked at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Arno Dorian. French exchange student and this is my girlfriend Aveline."

"I am **NOT** your girlfriend!"

Connor looked at the pretty Aveline. "Well um...then what brings you two here?"

Desmond seemed more disgusted with Arno than with the corpses lying everywhere. "Yeah? You aren't even in this story!"

Arno raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I have an accent so I can add more variety to the character list."

"We already have Italians, and an Arab, and some Brits, and a native American. We have all the diversity we need mr. white flag."

"I'm pretty sure you've offended many people in those sentences. Besides, both of your Italians are dead at the moment, and I could be a wonderful addition."

"Oh no. Get out of the story before we have you forcefully erased."

"But I just **saved **your sorry as..." A giant eraser came and wiped him from existence.

Aveline looked up. "Um...I can stay though right?"

Ziio shook a fist at the air from where the eraser came. "Oh you are so staying. We need more females."

"Oh thank goodness. I'm glad to have another girl on my...Ahhh!"

Zombies started pouring from the vents like water through pipes. They took bites at everything, including themselves, trying to satisfy their lust for brains and flesh. Desmond was the first to be taken out of horde battle 3. Connor finally had the guts to use his tomahawk as there was no option left, not to mention the lovely miss Grandpre had no weapons to protect herself. Edward pulled out his other hidden pistols and lasted until his bullets ran out. Ziio was hiding behind Haytham as he sliced up zombies left and right. Altair was pretty much a white blur, killing monsters everywhere around the gym.

Aveline tugged on Connor's elbow after he finished cutting off a head. "Come on let's get out of here!"

"And go where exactly? I can't leave my parents here to..." He heard his mother scream and watched as zombies attacked her and munched on Haytham. Connor lost all feeling in his legs and hand. The deaths of Ezio, Leo, Desmond, Edward, and now his parents finally hit him.

"Connor? Connor!" Aveline tried tugging at him, but she couldn't get him back. Seeing that she was doing nothing, she made a dash for the door. But after a few feet it proved an impossible task, as it was impossible to run with a zombie eating your feet.

When Connor was brought from the devastating realization he noticed one of the reanimated corpses had grabbed his ankle. He raised his tomahawk but when he looked down it was the face of his mother. He couldn't stand to see his mom killed again, especially not by his own hand. He closed his eyes and was prepared to be eaten.

Altair dismembered grey limbs and rolled his eyes. He almost shouldn't bother saving that Kenway kid, but then again he was the last survivor. Altair shoved off all the zombies that had grabbed Connor and then he picked up the boy and headed for the gym exit. Jumping over the half-eaten Aveline he managed to get them both outside. He set down Connor and used a broom that the janitor had left to keep it closed. There weren't any more zombies in the hallway so Altair felt safe enough to let out a sigh. He knelt down next to Connor.

"Are you okay?"

Connor seemed to be out of it again. "Everyone's dead."

"...Did you get bit?"

"Why does it matter? Everyone that cares about me is dead."

"Well...I...care about you."

Connor looked up at him. "Really? But you don't care about anything."

Altair had the smallest tug upward at the corner of his mouth. "I think your over-caring attitude had had some side affects."

"Hm."

"So are you alright?"

"My ankle hurts."

Altair pulled up the cuff of Connor's jeans. "That is indeed a zombie bite. However you are lucky that from a single bit, the infection process takes a long time. It's also fortunate that I am an expert when it comes to zombies. So if my knowledge is correct then this should be just like removing the poison from a snakebite, except the part about sucking out the poison because that would probably kill me."

After the very painful extraction which was basically a lot of cutting and bleeding out Altair ripped part of his robes and wrapped up the ankle. He extended a hand. "Do you think you can walk?"

Connor nodded and took it. "Thank you. What's the plan now?"

"If it was just me I'd probably try and take them on again, but now I have you to worry about."

"And I'm sorry about that. I just..."

"No no, it's not your fault. So now...I think fleeing is our best option. If you had too, could you run?"

"I'm barely standing."

Altair glanced at the one door that was blocked, and thought about the other gym doors...good thing zombies aren't very smart. "Alright. I'll carry you again, but that's only because you're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be."

Connor was hoisted into Altair's arms. "I choose to take that as a compliment."

And so it happened that with a few more zombies slain Altair and Connor managed to be the only survivors. Despite Altair's fears none of the zombies were smart enough to use one of the other gymnasium doors and ended up dying from lack of nourishment.

Connor closed his science book. "All I asked was 'What are your plans for Halloween?'"

Altair flipped up the hood on his white hoodie. "And now you know." Then the bell rang and he left the classroom.

**(So there it is, the Halloween special. I hope you enjoyed (even though the deaths weren't as gruesome and gory as I would've liked, but I ran out of time) and Happy Halloween!)**


End file.
